


Tender and Mild

by circusciel



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Backstreet Boys - Freeform, Crack, Other, bbq sauce as lube, chicken strips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circusciel/pseuds/circusciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumi wants it that way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender and Mild

Izumi slowly opens the box of chicken strips and takes a deep breath in through his nose, letting their sweet aroma enrapture him. 

He slowly lifts one out of the box and cradles it in his hands like a newborn child.

Izumi knows what he must do. He must prepare this chicken strip for consumption.

Izumi then begins to sing "♪ Am I...your fire ♪" 

He pulled a small sachet of bbq sauce out of the box of chicken strips and set to work lubing the chicken strip up.

Next, Izumi lines the chicken strip up with the entrance to his bussy

"♪ Your one desire ♪" he continued to sing as he slowly pushed the chicken strip into his bussy

As the chicken strip slowly entered his bussy, he felt the inside of his bussy warm up, beginning to cook the chicken strip.

"♪ Yes I know it's too late ♪" Izumi continued as he pushed the chicken strip all the way into his bussy.

"♪ But I want it that way ♪" he finished, now with the chicken strip completely inside him.

He could feel his bussy become increasingly warm, and he knew that his chicken strip was almost ready for consumption.

30 seconds later, Izumi heard a soft ding from deep within his bussy.

The chicken strip was done.

He thrust a fist into his bussy and fished out his slimy chicken strip.

The strip was wet, but cooked. It was perfect.

Izumi slurped up the chicken strip.

The ritual was complete.

He reached into the box for another chicken strip, ready to start it all over again.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> when will i be killed


End file.
